


Little Things

by ThatHCWriter



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Escape the Night Season 3 Spoilers, F/M, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Fluff, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, Rosanna Pansino & Matthew Patrick Friendship, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatHCWriter/pseuds/ThatHCWriter
Summary: They both try to play it down, but the time Mat spent in Everlock changed him, and Stephanie's time searching for him changed her. They notice it most in the smallest of details.Both Matthew and Stephanie are very perceptive. It's a blessing and a curse.
Relationships: Matthew Patrick/Stephanie Patrick, The Detective | Matthew Patrick & The Jet Setter | Rosanna Pansino
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little ETN drabble that's been cooking up for a while. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> TW: mild PTSD.

He gets anxious when anything touches his neck. 

Stephanie first notices when she gave him a hug, resting her hand against the back of his neck. It's only a slight tensing of his muscles, but it is enough. It happens with clothes, too. Mat throws away all of his tighter ties, even his ratty old turtleneck, which she doesn't complain about, but she still wonders. She tries to be mindful of it, even though they never bring it up. It's subtle, but it helps. 

She doesn't like silence anymore. 

Matthew notices when she's working, when she puts in headphones or plays something, anything on the speakers. It is only a slight change, but it is enough. He even catches her playing white noise one time. She never makes a sarcastic remark about his rambling, only smiles and listens. He talks more in his everyday life now, about every little thing he does. It's strange, but it helps. 

He hates hot dogs. 

Stephanie notices when they're at a barbeque, celebrating his safe return with friends and his eyes grow wide at a smell. It's only a brief flash of concern, but it is enough. He looks ill when he sees them, nauseous in a way that seems worse than disgust. She never liked them much anyway, but she keeps them out of the house, and for good measure, makes sure to call party hosts and ask them not to be served. He says he's fine, that he doesn't want to be difficult. She doesn't mind being difficult, so long as it helps. 

She avoids answering whenever someone calls. 

Matthew notices it when he hears her phone ring, and sees her across the room, willingly ignoring the tone as directly as she could. It's only a unique response, but it is enough. She seems fearful of the tone, as if it was some dark, foreboding omen. He didn't bring it up, but he was smart enough to guess what the tone meant to her. He always answered the phones of the house quickly, leaving little time for it to ring. When it was hers that was ringing, he started to ask if she wanted him to answer it. It's taxing, but it helps. 

He won't eat sweets anymore. 

Stephanie notices it when he lets a full box of cookies stay untouched in the cabinet all week, and refuses to even see the dinner menu when they go out. It's only a new little choice, but it's enough. She doesn't need to guess why he made this change, considering Rosanna went with him, and didn't come back. A part of her wondered if it reminded him of Ro, or if there was something worse, but she didn't bring it up. She offers every once in a while to go get them, still at a loss for how else to deal with his new pattern, but she understands when he refuses the offer. It's simple, but it helps. 

She stays just a little closer to him than before. 

Matthew notices when he started recording, and she stands just off camera, smiling tearfully where she'd never stood in the past. It's just a harmless decision, but it is enough. She goes on more errands with him too, never hovering, but always coming along where she knew she was invited. They didn't even talk about anything important while they're there, but they spend just a little more time together. Matthew doesn't mind, in fact, he finds it comforting. So, he makes a conscious effort to invite her to do the smallest, most mundane things whenever he can. It's obvious, but it helps. 

He's stopped working out. 

Stephanie doesn't really notice, until he brings it up to her. It's only a tiny conversation, but it is enough. She tells him that she doesn't care, that she didn't want him to do something he wasn't ready for. He tells her then that running, even up the stairs makes his blood run cold. He tells her that even seeing "strong-men" gives him a rush of panic. She doesn't miss the strange wording, but she doesn't press. Eventually, she starts taking walks with him, that slowly begin to turn into light jogs. It's time-consuming, but it helps. 

She can't sleep through the night. 

Matthew notices it quickly, when she tosses and turns well into the early hours of the first few mornings they were back together. It's only a subtle discomfort, but it's enough. She doesn't thrash, doesn't say anything, but she never seems to be content, still and calm. He pulls her in tighter when he notices, moving his hand gently up and down her arm. She notices most of the time, smiling up at him and trying again to fall asleep. Sometimes she succeeds, sometimes she fails. It's not perfect, but it helps. 

Neither can he. 

Stephanie can't help but notice it the second time he falls asleep at home. It's only a twitch at first, but soon it becomes more than enough. He'll thrash and yell, sometimes about JC, sometimes about clowns, but most often about Lazarus. Stephanie hates what that implies, but she doesn't bring it up. A part of her doesn't want to know. She always pulls him closer, talks to him, does anything and everything she can to get him to calm, to sleep. Sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn't. It's not pretty, but it helps. 

She doesn't talk about the others much. 

Matthew doesn't notice, not for a long time, until he asks her. She sighs at the question. It's only a soft reaction, but it is enough. She tells him only that she was in contact with them, that she knew them while they were gone. She also says she failed them. Mat doesn't ask how, but he tells her she did what she could. Stephanie eventually begins to agree. After a few months, they make a deal to talk to Mike Lamond, and see how it goes. It's a small step, but it helps. 

He can't stop talking about the others. 

Stephanie notices right away, especially after the memorial services. It's only a few remarks, but it's enough. She can tell they both feel guilty, for very different reasons, but she doesn't press. He also says he failed them. Stephanie just listens to him, comforts him when he starts to get overwhelmed. They visit the memorials every week at first, slowly making stops less and less often. It's a simple gesture, but it helps. 

They need a way to stop thinking about the pain and regrets. 

It comes in the form of baby Oliver, and it comes with a vengeance. All of a sudden, they are occupied with changing diapers and talking gibberish, instead of changing memorial flowers and talking at benefit galas. It's a big, wonderful change to their lives, and it is more than enough. The love in the Patrick household goes from one that is tough and powerful to one that is warm and hopeful. He is little, but God, he helps. 

They'd been very concerned about the little things born from sorrow in the months since Matthew came home. 

They're more than ready to have a much more precious "little thing" bringing joy to the household that so badly needed hope.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think! I hope that was an interesting experience, and I hope you liked it! Kudos and comments make my day! Thank you!


End file.
